IGot a Hot Room
iGot A Hot Room is the fourth season premiere episode of iCarly, and is the 71st episode of the series overall. The episode aired on July 30, 2010, and was marketed as an iCarly special. Plot It's Carly's birthday, (July 24th), and all her friends help celebrate, starting with a Gibby and cherry-flavored pie on the show, and a special birthday breakfast. Spencer's birthday present to Carly, a gummy bear lamp, starts a fire that destroys her entire room. Fortunately, thanks to the fact that a watch the Shays inherited from their great-grandmother was found in the fire, Spencer gets an $82,000 reimbursement check after he sold the watch, (without telling Carly), and decides to use all of it to rebuild Carly's room. To distract Carly while everyone is busy, he gets T-Bo to give her a job at the The Groovy Smoothie. After Carly comes home, her friends (Spencer, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby) surprise her with her new room, which is equipped with technological gimmicks, a trampoline, a sandwich ice-cream couch, and a now fire-retardant gummybear chandelier. Meanwhile, Spencer also gets a haircut from Gibby's blind grandfather, Gilbert Gibson, (Jack Carter), at Carly's request. Trivia *This is the first episode after Gibby's promotion to main character (and in turn, Noah Munck's promotion to regular cast member because he appeared in the episodes frequently); he's now in the opening credits. *This is the first time T-Bo is seen outside the Groovy Smoothie. *Apparently, Carly had a traumatic experience with a goat the year before; even Miranda Cosgrove doesn't know what the goat did. *It is shown that Sam can speak Italian because her mom really likes Italian men, which could imply that Sam is the child of an Italian man. *What Sam said in Italian translated to English:"I suggest you do the birthday wishes Carly now, otherwise you breaking the legs" *Carly's bedroom is shown for the first time, and is shown quite often in later episodes in this season. *The Seattle Fire department chief knows Spencer already, although this is only the second time they have actually come to stop a fire caused by him (the first fire was in iWanna Stay With Spencer). *It is revealed that T-Bo has a sister. She was apparently injured when she fell off a ladder while working with Spencer. *Carly gets a "job" at the Groovy Smoothie in this episode; this is the second time someone from the main iCarly trio (Sam, Carly and Freddie) has gotten a job. The first was Sam in iOwe You, who got a job at "Chili My Bowl" in order to pay back money she owed to Carly and Freddie. The next was Freddie, in IPear Store, then Sam joins. *Spencer unveils his new Pear Pad. This is the first time a Pear Pad has been shown on the show. However, the first time the Pear Pad was ever shown was in series creator Dan Schneider's other series, Victorious. *The two pillows on Carly's new bed have Penny-Tee phrases. One says "Church Pants", and the other says "Parole Baby," both of which are from iStakeout. Since this episode, Carly's bed pillows have changed, and they often have phrases from shirts that Freddie previously wore (see [[Creddie|'Creddie']]). thumb|300px|right|Sam speaks Italian. *According to this episode and the website blog promoting it, Carly loves Gummy Bears. *Another thing Spencer builds catches on fire, and this is the second time it is a main point of an episode; this is also the second time Spencer's habit of setting things on fire has temporarily ruined a date or holiday (the first being iChristmas). *A shank is a type of shiv that is made from the metal shank of a prison-issued boot or shoe. *At the end of the episode, the cast sing the theme songs from three Nickelodeon sitcoms created by Dan Schnieder "Make it Shine" (the theme to Victorious), "Found a Way" (the theme to Drake and Josh), and Leave It All to Me (the theme to iCarly). Cosgrove is perplexed by hearing the sister show themes, yelling "CUT!" to the producers. has written the following: "This scene was only shown in the original broadcast and an August 1, 2010 repeat of the episode and is replaced with Nickelodeon's marginalized closing credit sequence in all other airings however the scene has been shown in the UK." This is probably wrong - this scene is included in the DVD release of this episode, and is included in continued reruns of this episode, at least in Canada. *Despite the fact that this is the fourth season premiere, the second episode of the season, "iSam's Mom", did not air until September 11. The delay in the airing of the other early fourth season episodes is likely in part due to the season having begun production on this season in May 2010, only two months before this episode aired. *In iAm Your Biggest Fan, Spencer says he made the Seat of Sitting to "make up for Carly's last birthday", because he built her a lava lamp that burst into flames, which means that this is at least the second time Spencer built Carly a defective lamp and the third time Spencer has ruined one of Carly's birthdays. *A shot from the then-unaired episode iGet Pranky (where Spencer is dancing in Carly's mirror) is used in this season's version of the main title sequence, except for unknown reasons it is blurred, whereas other episodes with the same opening do not have it blurred. It was likely blurred in iGot a Hot Room so that Carly's room wasn't revealed before the episode was over, and so that it does not reaveal Spencer's new harircut. *One of the pictures in Carly's room is a picture of Carly, Sam, and Freddie from iGo to Japan. *Starting from this episode and onward, everyone looked different. **Spencer's hair is shorter, much like Season 1. **Carly and Sam wear fake eyelashes and more makeup, and Sam's clothing choices seem to become more like Carly's. **Sam's bangs don't show as much. **Freddie's arms are thicker. **Gibby is taller than Carly, Sam, and Freddie. *Carly wears the same green jacket from iPilot. *An interesting note is that after this episode aired, 5 of the season 4 episodes premiered in reverse order than their production order. *"Over the Top" was an actual Sylvester Stallone film released in 1987. *What Carly's previous bedroom looked like was never shown. *Following the premiere of the episode, various replicas of some of the things in Carly's rooms were given out as prizes in a sweepstakes contest. *When Spencer calls for "the Carpenters," a couple that looks very similar to Karen and Richard Carpenter appear, which apparently surprises Spencer. *Noah Munck and Jerry Trainor filmed special promos for this episode shown during the course of the week proceeding to the episode's airing: the shorts depicted Spencer and Gibby working on Carly's room, acting out their usual hijinks. Goofs *Spencer offers Carly two kinds of cereal for breakfast and Carly says either is fine - but Spencer is cooking bacon in the oven, so the smell of cooking bacon would have permeated through the apartment and Carly would have smelled it the moment she came downstairs. *In reality, Spencer's pants wouldn't have fallen down because you can see that he was wearing a belt. (Both a goof and not a goof. Nowadays, some people, usually young men, wear belts mostly to look cool and not to keep their pants up.) *Carly wouldn't have gone to school on her birthday, as it is in July, which means that Carly's birthday was still January 14th when the episode was made. *If Carly's room had actually burned, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and the firemen wouldn't have been able to stand in there without practically getting sick from the smell of smoke. *If Carly's room had actually burned there should be smoke damage to the floor above (the iCarly studio). Since the fire brigade attended the scene to extinguish the fire, there should be a lot of water damage to the floor below (the Shays' apartment). *Bob, the insurance guy, refers to Carly's Great-grandmother's watch as "a 1921 Robert Joulet" and then goes on to say "It was a valuable antique watch with a diamond-encrusted bezel" - however, to qualify for the term "antique" an item must be at least 100 years old. Gallery To view the gallery for this episode, click here Quotes Spencer : "(about the birthday pie) And it contains your 2 favorite flavors! Carly : ''' Cherry '''Spencer : And GIBBY! [gibby shows up from the pie] Sam : What's wrong Gib ? Gibby : I Couldn't breath in there!!!!!!! Spencer : ''' I told you to breath through the tube '''Gibby : I Couldn't find the tube! Spencer : Oh, I forgot the tube! T-Bo: "What did the goat do?" Carly: "T-Bo!!!" Spencer: ''his hair'' "It took me a year to get it this long and voluminous!" Sam: "It makes you look like a girl." Spencer: hair "Does not!" Sam: "Ti consiglio di fare gli auguri di compleanno a Carly ora altrimenti ti spezzo le gambe!" (Roughly means "I suggest you tell Carly 'Happy Birthday' or I'll break your legs!") Rico: (singing voice)"Uh, happy birthday, Carly." Carly: "When did you learn..." Sam: "My mom likes Italian dudes." Carly: "Of course." Sam: "I mean, she really likes Italian dudes..." Carly: "I get it!" Spencer: Gibby "I don't feel comfortable letting your grandfather cut my hair." Gibby: "You're gonna hurt his feelings!" Spencer: "He's gonna hurt my head!" Gibby's Grandfather: Gibby "Could ya get me some plum juice?" Gibby: Spencer "Got any plum juice?" Spencer: "No one has plum juice!" Gibby: shrugging "No plum juice, Grandpa!" Gibby's Grandfather: Annoyed "Great! I took a bullet in Korea and now I can't get a lousy glass of plum juice!" Gibby's Grandfather: Spencer's hair "Oh, you got a nice head of hair, young lady!" Spencer: "I´m a guy!" Gibby's Grandfather: "A what? Spencer's chest Oh, yeah..." Sam: "Right, which is why I had to make a shank." Freddie:"So what's better, a shank or a shiv?" Sam: "Depends. For cutting or stabbing?" Carly: "Does it matter?" Sam: amused ''"Pft. 'Does it matter'." '''Fireman:' "I´m Chief Donker, Seattle Fire Department." Spencer: ''his hand'' "Spencer Shay." Fireman: '''"Yeah. We know who ''you ''are." '''Bob: Your reinvestment will be $82,000. Spencer: '''WHAT?!?!?!?! (his pants fall down) '''T-Bo: "Uh uh. I'm your boss now. You gotta call me Mr. Bo" Carly: "Mr. BO"? T-Bo: "Nah...I'm just pulling your peach" goes to the bathroom T-Bo:"Hey, where are you going?" Carly:"To wash my hands before I start touching the fruit." T-Bo: "What, is the queen coming? then serious again Start cutting fruit." Spencer checks everyone with his PearPad Spencer: '''Sam! '''Sam: '''Yo! '''Spencer: '''Freddie! '''Freddie: '''Aqui! '''Spencer: '''The Gibster! '''Gibby: '''I ''LOVE ''that! '''Spencer: The painters! Painters: Here! Spencer: The Carpenters! pans to a young couple, looking similar to the [http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Carpenters Carpenters] "Carpenters": '''Here. '''Carly: the Groovy Smoothie kitchen "Okay, I cleaned the juicer ports." T-Bo: at her "What?" Carly: "You told me to clean the juicer ports." T-Bo: "No, I said to read the juice reports!" Carly: "What is a juice report?!" T-Bo: "It's part of the Fruit Newsletter!" Spencer: 'Now I wanna thank everyone for helping... '''Freddie: '''Whoa whoa whoa! Text message from Carly, she's on her way up! '''Spencer: '''EVERYBODY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Spencer: ' So how was work at the smoothie? 'Carly: ' Stupid. I worked for 12 HOURS and I barely made enough money to buy one can of paint for my room. telling about the $82,000 from the watch '''Freddie: "And Spencer spent it all on your room." Sam: "The whole wad, baby!" Spencer: "Which is so stupid because we rent this place but who cares!" Carly's room is rebuilt '' '''Freddie: '"You got your room back." Gibby: "Except for your old photos and other personal items that can never be replaced." Everyone (except Carly): '''"GIBBY!!!" '''Carly: "Who has the best big brother ever?" Spencer: "You!" her Gibby: "Oh man, is there anything money can't do?" shakes his head smiling Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: It's My Birthday! Freddie's blog: Spencer's Hair in a Jar ''' '''Sam's blog: Guppy Eats Spencer's Hair Clippings! Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere 401 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Specials Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Goofs Category:images